Christmas Tree
by Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel
Summary: Sky and Bloom go shopping for a Christmas tree. Of course, since Sky is a complete alien to Earth, he pelts dear Bloom with questions about the point of a Christmas tree with comedic results. Merry Christmas!


**Christmas Tree**

December 2, 2010

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from the Winx Club.

**Fore note:** By the way, this is completely and unequivocally unrelated to my previous Christmas fanfic _Where is God?_ published last winter. Again, this is written for the Winx Writers Anonymous winter-fic challenge.

What is Winx Writers Anonymous? It is a fantastic forum on this site where authors will come together to discuss anything and everything related or not related to the Winx Club. In this forum, you can discuss plots for your stories, get advice, ask questions and complain about life's suckiness in general. Very fun! The more, the merrier!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Internet! _Joyeux Noël et bonne année, Internet!_

* * *

**Gardenia**

Christmas was near and Bloom was resolute about spending Christmas with her Earth parents every year. She had encountered a whole battery of questioning from her biological parents, Oritel and Miriam, when she had said that she was going to Earth to spend some time there. The concept of Christmas boggled their minds and they had felt that they were missing something that they thought that their daughter considered extremely important. It made them feel a little left out of her life, but they accepted that there would always be a schism between them. After all, it was not Oritel and Miriam that had raised Bloom to her adult years, it was Mike and Vanessa. Bloom would always feel closer to Mike and Vanessa than Oritel and Miriam.

Bloom was on a strict "No-Magic" rule set up by Vanessa and failing at following it miserably. There were so many things to do and so little time to do it. Everything would be so much easier if she could do it with magic.

Bloom checked her watch for the time. Sky was going to come in soon. The living room was decorated. All that was missing was the Christmas tree. The doorbell rung and Bloom answered it.

"Sky!"

Sky entered and embraced Bloom tightly. Mike and Vanessa stepped into the foyer to welcome Sky.

"Ready to go shopping for a tree, eh, Sky?" Mike said.

"I'm told it's something pretty special down on Earth."

The four of them hopped into the car. Mike drove them down to the mall. In the corner the farthest away from the mall in the parking lot was trailer surrounded by stockpiles of chopped down pine trees. Mike dropped them off there and then he went to bring Vanessa to the grocery store.

Sky stared at the coniferous trees curiously.

"What am I supposed to be looking for exactly?" Sky asked.

"A nice tree."

"They're all nice trees."

"Sky!"

"Hmm?"

"You and your obscure otherworldly thinking."

"Ooooh, me and my obscure _otherworldliness_!" Sky said, making ghostly sounds. "I'm so mysterious! _Ooooh!_"

Bloom giggled. She was smiling from ear to ear, happy that Sky was going to spend Christmas with her. She grasped his hand and they walked around the trees looking for the perfect one. It was a little last minute to be looking for a tree in the season but it was a tradition of her Earth family.

"No, seriously. Why are we shopping for a tree?"

"So that we can decorate it."

Sky feigned understanding for a moment and trailed behind Bloom before she ripped his arm off. For some reason, he was starting to understand how Brandon preferred avoiding shopping dates with Stella. "Why do we decorate it?"

"Because."

"Let's pretend that I don't come from around here. Like, really not from around here. Or even from this _planet_, for conversation's sake. (Bloom rolled her eyes.) Again, why?"

"Because it's part of Christmas."

"You told me that this man called Jesus was born on this day. Where's the connection with the trees?"

Bloom stopped and turned to face Sky. "Sky, it's a _tradition_. You're not supposed to always understand why. Plus, you have your weird traditions from Eraklyon. Really, fire dancing, Sky? Don't you know how dangerous fire is, and yet you dance with it."

"Fire dancing is worship to the Great Dragon. It's completely safe! We're doused completely in water before we start playing with the fire. We're not stupid! And I can explain all my traditions to you unlike _somebody_!"

Bloom paused to reevaluate the image of Sky dancing with fire, drenched in water. She gulped. Her face became red as a tomato.

"Why are you red all of a sudden?"

Bloom turned and dragged Sky after her.

"So, where do all of trees come from?" Sky said.

"People grow them during the year in the country. They chop them down for Christmas and bring them to the city, usually. Then, people buy trees and put them up in their living rooms to decorate."

"What happens to the trees after Christmas?"

"We throw them out."

"Wait. _That _does not make sense at all, Bloom." Sky pulled Bloom to a stop.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Why would you chop down a perfectly good tree just put it up inside and then throw it away? Why can't you just leave it outside and let it be? Why can't you admire it outside? _Un_chopped!"

"Sky! It's not that hard to under—"

"No, Bloom, I don't understand at all. You chop down a tree so that it can just look pretty inside your living room? Does Flora know about this?"

"Sky, what's so hard to understand?"

"I'm blond, I'm stupid! Who chops down a tree and then just hangs it inside to look pretty?"

"People do it with flowers!"

"Because they're flowers! They're small and pretty! And cheap, compared to a tree! The only reason that we would need to chop down a tree on Eraklyon is to make firewood or to make furniture! Which is like the same thing, almost!"

Bloom rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Sky, are you screwing with me?"

"Sort of." Sky grinned.

Bloom laughed self-deprecatingly. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too." Sky kissed her forehead. "Shall we continue shopping for a tree then?"

Soon enough, they found a tree and purchased it. Sky carried the tree to the car and helped Mike secure it to the roof. Bloom got in the car and put on her seatbelt.

"Did it go well with you and Sky?" Vanessa asked as she looked over her grocery list.

Bloom smiled coyly. "Yeah."


End file.
